Healing with Help
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: A bad break up. And an unlikely friend. A new relationship. From 2003
1. Healing With Help

Healing With Help

By Silverwolf

Name: *…*-means internal thought

Jeff sat without Beth tonight. They had finally broken up after all of the arguments. Adam sat with his sister Dallis. Dallis wanted to walk over and comfort Jeff. She knew that her brother would never allow it though. She sat quietly watching until Adam left.

Dallis step across the floor towards Jeff. Jeff glances towards the honey-blonde in leather pants. As she steps close to Jeff he gives her a smile. Dallis sat at the table.

Dallis: I hope that was an invitation.

Jeff nods in a response. Dallis watches him sit trapped in his own thoughts. She gives him a slight smile.

Dallis: What's a hottie like you doing all alone?

Jeff (smirking): My girl and I broke up two days ago. I'm not crying over her though because we lost feelings for each other before we broke up.

Dallis sat still listening carefully as Jeff explained the situation between him and Beth. He told her about Beth cheating and their arguments.

Jeff (suddenly): I'm sorry you must be tired of listening to all of this.

Dallis (looking at him): It's okay. I understand you're going through a tough time.

Jeff smiled. He and Dallis begin to talk as Adam wanders back into the club.

Adam (walking over to Dallis): You ready to go lil sis?

Dallis: Not yet.

Adam gives a greeting towards Jeff. He expects Jeff to get up and walk away from his sister, but it didn't happen. Adam looks at Dallis. Dallis smiles at Jeff and then glances towards her brother. Adam sits at the table across from Jeff. Adam watches Dallis. Jeff flashes Dallis a warm smile and then excuses himself after stating that he must go. Adam looks at Dallis as she watches Jeff go.

Adam: So that was why you waited for me to leave.

Dallis gives her brother an annoyed look.

Dallis: I just thought he could use some company.

Adam (smirking): You like him, don't you?

Dallis (laughing): No.

Adam: Good because I won't have my sister hanging around someone who's gonna kill himself pretty soon.

Dallis (sticking her tongue out at Adam): You're jealous!

Adam (becoming defensive): Of what? A scrawny, rainbow-haired idiot.

Dallis smacks him playfully.

Dallis: You shouldn't talk about him like that. He's actually really sweet.

Adam (looking at her): Yeah, in a weird way.

Dallis (looking at Adam): You really should be nice to him.

Adam (laughing): Why?

Dallis gets up from the table and walks away. Adam walks behind her until he hears Jay's voice.

Jay: Hey Adam!

Adam nods a greeting his best friend's way, but continues to chase after Dallis.

Jay (laughing): You made her angry again, didn't you?

Adam sighs as Dallis walks out the door and jumps into her black and lime Corvette. Adam steps out of the club as Dallis pulls away in her car. She leaves Adam at the club. Dallis sits in her car even after she parks it in front of the hotel.

Dallis (sighing and speaking to herself): You have to turn everything I do into a nightmare. Or is it a joke?

Dallis got out of the car and went into the hotel. She wished she was back home in Cameron. She had moved there when she was nineteen in order to have some space away from her family. That was five years ago.

Dallis opens the door to the hotel room. She throws her coat down in the floor and falls onto the bed. She wished Adam wouldn't make her decisions for her.

Dallis lies upon the bed when she hears a knock at the door. She can hear the sound of Adam's voice.

Adam: Come on Dallis let me in.

Dallis lies there trying to decide whether she should leave the bed or not.

Adam (voice low): come on Dallis. I brought Jeff with me.

Dallis jumps up and opens the door. Adam stands on the other side. She looks at him annoyed.

Adam (laughing): Sucker.

Dallis slams the door in his face. She walks over and falls onto the bed. She can hear her brother knocking on door. Dallis falls asleep. She wakes a few hours pass. Dallis opens the hotel room door.

Dallis (voice low): Adam?

There isn't anyone there. Dallis closes the door and glances at her cell phone. She reads the words thirteen missed calls. Dallis checks the ID. All of the calls were from Adam. She dials Adam's cell phone number. The phone rings until Adam voice mail picks up.

Dallis (hesitantly): Adam it's me Dallis. Call me back please, please, plleeeaaasssee

Dallis picks up her cell phone and her keys. She leaves the hotel room. Dallis walks out of the hotel. Her cell phone rings as she opens her car door. Dallis sits in the car and shuts the door. She picks up her cell phone.

Dallis: Hello.

Adam: Hey you. I'm sorry. I'm a jerk.

Dallis (laughing): What's up?

Adam: I'm hoping you aren't busy tonight because we're all going out and well I was hoping you would come with us.

Dallis (smiling): Okay, when?

Adam: Nine-thirty. I'll have Jay come get you.

Dallis hangs up the phone and starts out to the club. She had nothing to do anyway. Dallis stops her car and watches as other people gather around. She decides to go back to the hotel room. Dallis sat in the hotel lobby when Jeff walks through the door. She glances at her watch, nine-thirty. Jeff walks over to her.

Jeff: Jay couldn't make it. He asked me to come get you

Dallis (smiling): So you're my escort for tonight.

Jeff: I guess.

Dallis giggles. She then walks out the hotel with Jeff. Dallis looks around and then looks at Jeff.

Dallis: So are we taking your car? 

Jeff: If you want. It's the black Vette.

Dallis: A black Vette? I own a Vette, a black and lime one.

Jeff: That's cool. Probably very noticeable.

Dallis: That's why I love my car.

Jeff laughs. He watches Dallis as she looks at him, waiting for him to take her over to his car.

Jeff (smiling): Let's take your car.

Dallis tosses the keys to Jeff. She then walks over to her car with Jeff following.

Dallis: You drive.

Jeff opens the door for Dallis. He then get in the car and starts the engine. Jeff drives out to a small restaurant.

Jeff: Adam isn't here yet. You wanna walk in together.

Dallis nods. Jeff gives her keys back as the pair heads towards the door. Dallis and Jeff join Jay at a table.

Dallis (speaking to Jay): I thought you couldn't make it.

Jay: I couldn't make it in time to pick you up.

Dallis (teasingly): Sure you couldn't make it.

Jay shrugs as Dallis begins a conversation with Jeff. Leaving Jay listening to the words.

Dallis (looking around): does anyone else know who's coming?

Jeff: As far as I told…Adam, Jay, you, Amy, Matt, and Trish.

Jay (laughing): You forgot yourself Jeff.

Jeff: I'm not important.

Dallis: So who isn't coming with someone? I know how some of the couples function…Matt and Trish.

Jay: Amy and me.

Jeff: Adam and Alanah.

Dallis: Adam told me about Alanah.

Jay (laughing): That leaves you and Jeff alone. Or the two of you could be a couple for tonight.

Dallis: I don't think my brother would approve.

Jay: Well you could still be a couple in your own mind.

Dallis: You're crazy.

Jeff (laughing): Okay we could be a couple at least until Adam shows up.

Dallis: I can't believe he just said that. I would love to pose as a couple with him. But should I really?*

Jeff (smiling): Hey what is it?

Dallis: Nothing. I'm sorry.

Jeff: For what?

Dallis: I got lost in thought.

Jeff: That's okay. It happens to everyone.

Adam, Alanah, Amy, and Trish arrive. They join everyone at the table. Trish looks around.

Trish: No Matt?

Jeff: Not yet. You're just gonna have to wait.

Trish (annoyed): Fine.

Matt steps through the door and joins the group. Matt gives Trish a quick kiss 'hello'.

Matt: Hey babe.

Trish laughs.

Matt: Is there anything wrong here?

Everyone shakes his or her head.

Adam: *Yeah your brother is sitting next to my sister. He's also way too close to her.*

Matt: So what is going on after this?

Jeff: Going home.

Dallis: Gonna just chill back at the hotel.

Trish: Staying with Matt.

Alanah: Gotta go see my brother tomorrow. So I won't be doing too much of anything.

Dallis: *Just my brother.*

Matt: *Sure Jeff, you're gonna drive home tonight.*

Dallis: *I hate this. He can be with anyone he wants. I can't even talk to people who I know because they are guys.*

Adam: *Jeez, I wish they would move away from each other. Dallis doesn't need to be that close. Why doesn't Jeff understand that I don't want him around my sister.*

Dallis: *There he goes getting angry about a guy being near me. I'm not backing off this time. I really like this guy. He's just going to have to deal with it*

Adam: *Why doesn't she move away?*

Dallis: *I'm thinking about dating this one.*

Matt and Trish decide to leave first. Jay and Amy take off next. Adam sits at the table until Alanah decides it is time for them to go. Dallis sits at the table with Jeff. Dallis looks at Jeff.

Dallis: Come on. I'll drive you back to the hotel so you can get your car.

Jeff walks with Dallis out the door. She and Jeff are in the parking lot when Jeff looks at her.

Jeff: I really enjoyed your company these past few hours.

.Dallis: I enjoyed your company also.

Jeff: I was thinking. Would you like to hang out sometime?

Dallis: Are you asking me on a date?

Jeff: Yeah, I guess I am.

Dallis: *Adam will kill me.* Sure any time.

Dallis takes a pen from her pocket and scrolls her cell number on his hand.

Dallis: Call me any time. It's my cell. I'm hardly ever home these days.

Jeff: Okay.

Jeff walks towards his car as Dallis disappears into the hotel.


	2. Together Without Approval

Together Without Approval

By Silverwolf

Sequel to Healing With Help

Name: *…*-means internal thought

Dallis sat on the bed drawing lines along a word search puzzle. She was bored; however, there wasn't anywhere she had to go. Dallis finishes the puzzle and picks up the phone. She dials Jeff's number. She hears a voice come over the phone. It's Jeff. He sounds like he just woke up.

Dallis: Hey, whatcha doin?

Jeff: Sleeping. It's only eight-thirty. Why? Whatz up?

Dallis: I was wondering if you wanted to do something.

Jeff (giggling): I was doing something.

Dallis: What? Sleeping? That's not doin something.

Jeff: I'd rather be sleeping than debating that last statement.

Dallis: Hey if I come by there then you're going to breakfast with me. I'm on my way so you had better get ready.

Jeff laughs and hangs up the phone. Dallis shows up as Jeff stands by the door. Dallis looks at Jeff.

Dallis: What happened?

Jeff (running his hand along a bruise): Nothing important. Work.

Dallis (wandering into Jeff's room): Hey I got an idea.

Jeff (stepping into the room): Sleep longer?

Dallis (laughing): Sure if you sleep somewhere else.

Dallis throws her coat along a chair in the room. She then sits along the bed and kicks off her shoes. Jeff sits along the bed. He lies back along the bed and begins to make himself comfortable. Dallis lies along the bed, but quickly sits back up as Jeff closes his eyes. Dallis laughs as Jeff snatches her into the bed next to him. He throws the blankets over Dallis. As she curl up next to him Jeff slides his shirt back off.

Dallis: What? Can you not sleep with clothes on?

Jeff: Hey I'm half dressed. I was sleeping in less before you got here.

Dallis: *Damn you mean I missed the best part.*

Dallis slides her jeans from he body. She then closes her eyes. Jeff slides an arm around her before returning to sleep. Dallis awakes hours later from her sleep to the sound of laughter. She glances towards Jeff's brother.

Dallis: Hi Matt. What time is it?

Matt: It's eleven-thirty. You two look comfortable.

Dallis: I am comfortable. How did you get in the house.

Matt: A key, duh. Is Jeff still sleeping?

Dallis: Yes.

Matt steps out of Jeff's room. Matt leaves the house locking the door behind him. Dallis curls back up next to Jeff. She feels his arms tighten around her waist. Dallis is content just to be near him. She wanted more than just to a friend, but she would never tell.

Dallis: *Your arm found it's way around my waist in your sleep? Do you have feeling for me?*

Dallis snuggles close. She and Jeff would sleep only a few minutes longer. Jeff awakes and eyes the clock. It's now a few minutes after twelve. He glances towards Dallis who is awake.

Jeff: Good afternoon.

Dallis: Afternoon.

Jeff: You wanna go out or something?

Dallis (sliding from the bed): Sure.

Jeff (eyeing the baggy shirt0: *She doesn't know how good she looks, does she?*

Dallis slides her black jeans back along her body. Jeff slides his shirt back on. Dallis giggles.

Jeff: Lets go.

The pair leaves and starts their afternoon by getting lunch. Matt and his girlfriend meet up with them after spotting them from the door. They bring Adam with them. As they enter the trio sees Jeff kiss Dallis. Jeff backs away feeling embarrassed. Dallis is in shock. She begins to snap back into reality as Adam glares angrily at Jeff. Dallis kisses Jeff before Adam can speak. She makes sure that the kiss is returns her feelings for Jeff. Her brother watches on angrily.

Adam: Dallis!

Dallis: I'm grown Adam. I've made my choice. I don't need your approval.

Adam: Fine, you can have Jeff. Don't come to me when something happens between you two though.

Dallis (laughing): You know everything, don't you?

Adam: I'm twenty-nine. I know how young guys act.

Dallis: You know nothing!

Adam walks away angry.

Dallis (looking at Jeff): I'm sorry I can't change him.

Jeff: Don't worry about him. He's just being protective of his sister. He loves you and thinks this is the best way to keep you from getting hurt.

Dallis: I know. I just hope I'll see a change in him eventually. Either that or I'll just live without his approval.

Jeff (sliding an arm around Dallis): He'll be okay.

Dallis (snuggling close): If not I have you, right?

Jeff (holding her tight): I'll always be with you.


End file.
